1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security deposit bag for negotiable instruments such as cash and checks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has always been a problem with theft and or shortages of negotiable instruments with the transportation of cash and checks from retail establishments to banks. Also, there has also been a problem of theft, lost or shortages of currency when cash from a bank is being transmitted to a retail establishment. In previous bags or containers there never has been adequate separation of negotiable instruments.
Present day cash and security bags are canvas with inadequate locking or sealing means. In addition, the cash and checks are usually all placed in the same bag. Thus, when it is necessary to separate the cash and checks for electronic check counting the seal is broken and the cash would be available for illegal removal and being open looses its integrity.
With the advent of a large number of people handling cash from the time money is placed in a cash register until its final counting by bank personnel the chances of theft, and loss are increased.
In addition, with present methods of storing and transporting cash and checks there is the possibility of cash disappearing between the store and bank so that the final tally differs from the store count. This then raises questions as to who is to blame and can result in insurance problems as to who is at fault or upon whom does the liability rest.
As an example of the usual steps taken to move money, a clerk receives money and it is placed in a cash register. From the register someone takes the money to an office or other area where it is counted and placed in some sort of bag or envelope. The counted cash then is picked up by an armored transport service and taken to a bank. At the bank the bag of money and the enclosed deposit slip is handled by a variety of tellers and bank personnel before a final count is made. It is evident that during any of the above steps there is an opportunity to steal the money or it may in some fashion become lost or misplaced. Particularly is this true when cash and checks are intermingled in a single bag for deposit.
Also, when a bank transfers money to a retain store for making change there is always the possibility of theft or a miscount. This then raises the question as to who is responsible, the bank, the transport company or the retail store, all had access to the present types of currency bags.